Say It
by BVD and GiveHeart
Summary: Say it in fifty-five words, still love seems so enigmatic. Fifty-five sentences ShinRan, HeiZuha, KaiAoko.


**BVD: **_The pairings may vary. It's all mixed up. Sorry. :)_

+-------------------------------------+

_Theme # 1- Blue_

They might have been aware of the red thread that connected their hearts to their precious ones, but they never notice the blue string that entwined their fates together.

_Theme # 2- Music_

Kaito loves listening to Aoko, he loved her scream, he loved her little voice most especially when he knew she was pouting, and he loved her music; there were plenty of things he loved, but most of all he loved _her_.

_Theme # 3- Wrong_

The atmosphere was chocking her, there was something really REALLY _wrong_ here; turning to the side, Aoko gulped when she saw Kaito's grin.

_Theme # 4- Idiots_

Hattori Heiji, Kudo Shinichi, and Kuroba Kaito are idiots, and to that Hattori Kazuha, Kudo Ran, and Kuroba Aoko will toast.

_Theme # 5- Eyes_

'_Poker face, poker face, poker face,'_ he kept reminding himself, but her big blue eyes pawned his ass.

_Theme # 6- Breathless_

Whenever he took a rose out of thin air and held it out to her, his Kaito-ish grin never leaving his face, Aoko was always left breathless.

_Theme # 7- Jealous_

He wasn't jealous, nuh-uh, Ran could sing all night and get perfect scores all she wants but he _wasn't_ jealous_,_** not at all**; he could _so_ kick her ass at dancing.

_Theme # 8- Body_

It took 3 months, 4 weeks, 7 days, 6 hours, 26 minutes, 18 seconds, and 11 milliseconds for Kaito to realize Aoko was actually a _girl_ that was after he'd accidentally touch a particular _frontal body part_ of the female anatomy, and it only took Aoko 0.3 seconds to hit him with her mop.

_Theme # 9- Pandora_

No matter what Pandora threw at him, Kaito will never give up, he'd find her then break her into pieces, because he still had his hope to hold on; he had his Aoko to go back to.

_Theme # 10- Blush_

Kazuha thinks Heiji is cute, especially when a blush adorned his face every time he'd walk in on her changing; he'd never figure that she purposely left the door open.

_Theme # 11- Gorgeous_

Ran admits, quite reluctantly, that Shinichi is gorgeous—brilliant blue eyes that made her knees weak, a boyish grin that made her heart skip a beat, to add oil to the fire he was gifted with a low husky voice that made her insides melt—still Ran thinks that his head is too damn **BIG**.

_Theme #12- Karate_

Shinichi loved Ran, she was everything he could ever ask for; he only wished that she didn't do karate, it always made him fear for his life every time he did something stupid.

_Theme #13- Misfortune_

The stupid gem, Pandora, caused only misfortune in his miserable short life—it killed his father and robbed him of his childhood—the only good it brought him was hope, hope that someday he'd shed all these lies and go back to how it _used_ to be.

_Theme #14- Aikido_

Aikido was Kazuha's art, Heiji respected that, he too, had his own; he could only hope and pray that Kazuha wouldn't practice it _on_ him.

_Theme #15- Crush_

He refused to say he was _in love_ with her, it was a simple crush, period; but every time Heiji _caught_ Kazuha talking to other specimens of the male species he'd always see _red_.

_Theme #16- Mop_

Aoko always brought that wretched mop with her—even in the bathroom, _**she'd never ever taken him there**_—and Kaito was beginning to think she loved that mop more than _him_.

_Theme #17- Seduce_

"Heiji, are you trying to seduce me?"

_Theme #18- Massage_

After all the yelling, all the name-calling, and all the ahou-ing, the best part was the free massage she'd give every end of the day, Heiji wouldn't want it any other way.

_Theme #19- Thief_

He was a thief; after all he stole her heart.

_Theme #20- Angel_

No matter how Shinichi looked at her, all he could see was an angel—beautiful, kind, and loving—_his_ angel, Kudo Ran.

_Theme #21- Sing_

The moment that Heiji heard Kazuha sing, the song from their past, the song that made him fall for her, he fell again.

_Theme #22- Talent_

Shinichi had plenty of talents, Ran thought, it was like he was the only person present, bringing a huge bucket when god rained all the talents in the world—but apparently Shinichi didn't _quite_ catch a talent in cooking and neither did he in singing.

_Theme #23- Alone_

Aoko hated being alone, it reminded her too much of the dark, of the monster in her closet that her father couldn't rescue her from (he didn't have time, besides he had plenty of work to do)—so every time she got scared Kaito was always there, her White Knight in his immaculate armor (she couldn't imagine him in black, it just felt _wrong_).

_Theme #24- Wedding_

On the day of their wedding, Kazuha would never forget how Heiji's eyes shone and his face lit up when he saw her, locking with her father's elbow, walking towards him; that was the happiest she'd seen him back then, she couldn't help but compare how bewildered then proud he looked when she told him she was pregnant.

_Theme #25- Immortality_

He didn't want immortality and he never would but if she was going to live forever, Kaito was willing to sacrifice paradise if it meant being with Aoko because **she** was _his heaven_.

_Theme #26- Pray_

After every phone calls with Shinichi Ran never forgets to pray; she prayed for his safety and that maybe, just maybe, someday he'd find his way back to her.

_Theme #27- Laugh_

Kaito's laugh, to Aoko was better than any sonata she's ever heard.

_Theme #28- Savior_

Wherever he is, Ran knows that Shinichi is there watching over her, after all he was her savior.

_Theme #29- Jump_

When he told her to jump she didn't think he was serious, they were on top of a 50-storey building for goodness sake; but when she felt two strong arms around her waist, Aoko learned never to doubt the elusive KAITO KID.

_Theme #30- Dance_

To say that Kudo Shinichi was _bad_ at singing was understatement, but at least he knew how to dance, just ask Ran.

_Theme #31- Cry_

Just the sight of her frown could bring Shinichi down on his knees, he didn't want to know what he would do if he ever saw Ran cry.

_Theme #32- Green_

He liked green—Heiji can't remember when it started but he knew he was quiet young when it began—of all the captivating colors none could quite catch his eyes but green and he couldn't think of any other reasons but,_ Kazuha's eyes were green_.

_Theme #33- Hate_

He doesn't want her to hate him, so he dons his mask to keep her away and no matter how her eyes showed her hurt, he will never break; he is too selfish to let her go.

_Theme #34- Smile_

Just her smile could make him forget everything, that he was stuck in the body of a seven year old, that a very large syndicate was after his life and if he wasn't careful enough they'd be after the lives of those dear to him; because with her smile everything felt okay.

_Theme #35- Kill_

'I'm going to kill him, bring him back to life, break every single bone of his _(hot)_ body, and give him a veeery slow painful death,' Uh-oh; Heiji is** definitely **a dead man.

_Theme #36- Hope_

Aoko did not know everything about Kaito, there were too many masks and she couldn't look through them, she could only hope he'd let her someday.

_Theme #37- Hair_

No matter how much gel Aoko puts on Kaito's hair it remained messy; he doesn't really mind because he thinks they match, **him** and _her_, she could only blush.

_Theme #38- Cure_

When he heard the news of the death of his beloved 'tou-san, Kuroba Kaito's heart broke into pieces, for days he locked himself inside his room and completely shut himself from the outside world, except one; Nakamori Aoko stayed by his side all the time and slowly but surely she helped him recover, for his mother she was a blessing, for Aoko she was being a good friend, but for Kaito she was his **cure**.

_Theme #39- Camping_

When Heiji suggested they go camping together, Kazuha had jumped the opportunity of spending quality with him; if she'd known sooner that there were bugs in the forest, she would rather have spent her time in front of the TV.

_Theme #40- Detective_

No matter how Ran looked at it, she couldn't see Shinichi being anything but a detective—he was and always will be a deduction geek and Ran wouldn't have him any other way.

_Theme #41- Love_

It didn't matter if he was stuck in his 7-year-old body or that he was hiding from a large syndicate, and can't even return to his real body—no matter what he did, where he was, and how he was; Shinichi can't stop his love for Ran.

_Theme #42- Best friends_

They were best friends, he was willing to get hurt for her and she was willing to die for him; Heiji and Kazuha best friends forever and maybe more?

_Theme #43- Skirts_

Heiji hated it every time Kazuha wore skirts, she attracted too much damn attention, and made his eyes hurt at the end of the day, because he had to glare at _every_ man that looked at her the '_wrong'_ way and he couldn't help his eyes from straying _down._

_Theme #44- Forever_

It didn't matter if they grew old or reach the point where they couldn't recognize each other anymore or when their children will have their own children and the world continues to rotate—everything will be alright, Kazuha and Heiji knew their love was forever.

_Theme #45- White_

He was in all white, immaculate and clean, but tonight Kaito Kid's suit is tainted, with the blood of the woman that _stole_ his heart; the daughter of his arch-nemesis and the person who saved his life losing hers in the process.

_Theme #46- Pregnant_

When Kudo said pregnant women were evil, he obviously hasn't seen a _pregnant_ Kazuha.

_Theme #47- Red_

Red, it was the color of her blood and it was all over his shirt, his hands, his pants, and his face—she was dying and he couldn't do anything about it; Toyama Kazuha was dying and Hattori Heiji couldn't stop it.

_Theme #48- Sexy_

He was SO not sexy, his body was too lean, too dark, and too ho—err, whatever—Heiji is SO not sexy and she wasn't ogling his half-naked glory she was merely confirming her thoughts…right?

_Theme #49- Fly_

She knew it was forbidden, he was her father's enemy, she hated him—still Aoko can't help it, she felt like she could fly every time she was in his arms, in the arms of the world renowned thief, Kaito KID.

_Theme #50- Pervert_

For Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko all men were perverts, no exemptions (Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito simultaneously sneezed), end of story.

_Theme #51- Mischievous_

No matter how Ran looked at it she didn't like the mischievous grin on Shinichi's face; she'll have to stay on guard these times.

_Theme #52- Bond_

She couldn't cut the red wire; it felt too much like she was severing her bond with Shinichi, no matter what, Ran didn't want that.

_Theme #53- Beginning_

After all the chaos, all the lies, all the hiding, and all the tears the climax was finally starting; it was the ending of the beginning.

_Theme #54- Goodbye_

When Shinichi said 'Goodbye' after the particularly long phone call, she broke down and sobbed, it was then that Conan arrived, the little boy said nothing but held her tightly as if telling her everything was alright; but Shinichi was never coming back.

_Theme #55- Finale_

After the many lies and half-meant excuses, Kuroba Kaito was finally free—he'd finally defeated them and brought justice to his father's death, at last he was free, free to smile, free to laugh, free to talk, free to have _her_—no more holding back, finally they've reached the _finale_.

He couldn't walk properly, his damned shoulder hurt like hell, his vision was blurry, and he felt as if he was going to drop dead right then—damn, he wasn't going to make it—but Hattori Heiji was a man, and a man **always** keeps his word—he vowed to go back to _her_ and that's just what he will do, he was going back to his _finale_.

And he was going back finally, it was all over—Kudo Shinichi was back and there was no stopping him, he gone through a lot but he was going back to _her_ and they have all the time that they wanted, at last he was getting back his _finale_.

~end

+-------------------------+

_Thank you for reading~ :D_


End file.
